jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Furīza
Frieza (フリーザ) was a would-be usurper from the Megara system put down by King Azusa years ago. Overview Frieza's father was some kind of mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, Frieza also possesses the mutants traits, and he and his father are the only ones among Frieza's race who possess the striking level of power and cruelty. However, even among his family and the rest of his race, Frieza was a prodigy, who could tap into an almost unlimited source of power, making him nearly the equal to the Wings of the Lighthawk. However Frieza ended up overestimating his own resources and was defeated. Abilities While Frieza's race is powerful, he and his father’s abilities are mainly due to being mutants. This grants Frieza the ability to survive horrific injures and still live/function. Though this leaves him in critical condition unable to move and unable to heal himself naturally requiring technology like Cosmic Suits, synthetic modification, or a Medical Machine to heal himself. He is also able to heal himself via Transformation. Forms and transformations Due to his mutation Frieza’s body began developing a series of physical transformations to better adapt to his abnormally high power level. Frieza is able to control and contain these transformations however he usually has trouble controlling himself in these forms due to the immensity of their power. Which is why he usually stays in his original form as a way to limit his actual strength and conceal it from his enemies. In all, Frieza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). Frieza may also use these transformations to purposely decrease his power in order to torment his opponents by giving them a false sense of hope. First Form In his first form, as with most of his race Frieza is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His pink parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He dons the wristbands and anklebands with brown sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and his lips are darker red. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates are shown to wear. While traveling, he often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". In this form, Frieza appears to be very small in height, which is shown to be true on the rare occasions that he emerges from his hover-chair. Second Form His second form is similar in appearance to his original, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Frieza claims to have at least doubled his power in this state. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. Third Form Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. Fourth Form Frieza’s final for is drastically different from his previous transformations, in his fourth form, Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins with the lines on his cheeks remained intact. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer pink along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. All injuries taken in other forms are healed. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. Frieza's regular Fourth Form is him using less than a third of his power. Full Power When Frieza attains 85%-100% strength in his fourth form, it greatly increases his muscle mass (without lowering his speed). At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's power and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame. However, due to the strain on his body, he is not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Category:Continuum-59343921